


Stress Reliever

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Jack's having a hard day, wiishu is there to help.





	Stress Reliever

Jack huffed unhappily, crumbling down onto the neatly made bed next to him. He crashed face first, smelling the clean sheets. He lifted his head barely, dragging his hand through his green locks, hissing when he found a tangle and pulled a little too hard on it.

His day had been stressful to say the least, with videos corrupting and taking fucking ages to render. He’d been forced to break his upload routine because of his fucking internet connection. Most everything that could go wrong, did.

A sigh escaped him when he felt warm hands gliding across his back. Wiishu. She crawled onto the bed, sitting criss cross next to Jack’s tired form, petting his hair.

“How’s it going?”

All she got in return was a garbled noise that didn’t resemble words all that much, though it probably was something alone the line of ‘bad’.

“Come here.” Her tone was soft but there wasn’t any room for him to argue. As soon as he was situated with sitting up she crawled in Jack’s lap. Draping herself around the Irishman lovingly, “can I help you relax a little?”

Jack barely heard her question saying “sure” out of habit.

She knew he didn’t hear her but Wiishu could make an exception for right now, she could tell he was having a bad day. Even if Jack hadn’t told Wiishu as much; everything about him was tence, almost like a rubber band waiting to snap back. “Okay. Sean. Sit back and enjoy.”

His body visibly relaxed at the use of his real name, closing his eyes and uncharacteristically quietly saying “thanks.”

Wiishu guided Jack to sitting at the edge of the bed, his skinny jeans clad legs spilling over the side of it. She kneeled between his thighs, looking up at him with big green eyes. Grasping the front of his shirt and pulling his in for a passionate kiss. Wiishu was sure there would have been sparks flying to anyone else looking upon them. Pressing her lips further against Jack’s she relished the small noise he made, somewhere between a breathy moan and a whimper.

Slowly they pulled apart. Wiishu placed one last kiss to the side of his mouth, his lips twitched, curling into a half hearted smile. Her gentle hands cupped his cheeks, one last kiss was played out before she went to work.

Her eyes flicked from Jack’s lips, to his eyes, then all the way down to his thighs. Fingernails scrapped over the jeans, tracing up and up his thighs, stopping just sort of his rapidly growing bulge. Each time her touches reacted higher causing Jack to shiver more and more.

This time Wiishu hands continued their path past his jeans, taking the hem of Jack’s T-shirt and stripped him of the cloth. She went back to his lower half, dragging her fingers over the zipper in his black jeans. Drawing moans from Jack at the little bit of friction on his hard dick.

“Ngggh! Mo-more? Please?” Taking pity on his needy tone Wiishu placed her palm flat against the tent in his pants. More soft noises left Jack as she palmed him through the garment, he shifted. Getting restless with the need for friction.

“Baby! Baby, please!”

“Hush Sean, I’ve got you.” Wiishu pulled down his fly getting a content sigh at the loss of pressure in Jack’s jeans. She told him clearly to pull his jeans the rest of the way down after pulling them down mid-thigh. 

He did as she said, taking his boxers with them much to Wiishu’s appreciation. Humming in approval when he sat back down. She sucked Jack’s twitching member into her mouth. Getting to work right away, kitten licking the tip, dipping her tongue into Jack’s sensitive slit.

Jack had brought a hand to his mouth, biting on his knuckles to silence himself, the occasional whine passing his filter system. He was trying his damn hardest not to buck up into Wiishu’s awaiting mouth. Instead settling to card his hands through her curly, short hair. Full on moans echoing around the room when suddenly Wiishu started to hum a tune around him.

Her lips stretched wide around his girth, tracing the veins with her fingers at the base where his dick wasn’t surrounded by her mouth. Still humming she looked up to Jack’s blue eyes that were blow wide with lust, sliding down all the way to the base. Deep throating Jack in one go, pausing humming in favor of hollowing her cheeks. Slurping noisily watching as his cheeks tinged with the sounds become louder.

She bobbed her head, his throbbing cock sliding in and out of her mouth as she took him from base to tip. Jack was whimpering Irish swears every time her nose you touched the very bottom of his tummy. Groaning out he was close, expecting her to pull off. Wiishu kept on him though, humming and tracing the veins that ran up the bottom of his member just how he liked it.

“Fuck! Fuck! Shit! OH, FUCK!” His voice broke and wavered as Jack screamed cumming down Wiishu’s throat. She kept on sucking until Jack whimpered, indicating he was too sensitive to continue.

Breathlessly Jack panted out, “Thank you. God, I love you so much.”

“I know.”


End file.
